Tra freddo e caldo
by 40EridaniB
Summary: [Slash] Kirk e Spock vengono attaccati mentre si trovano sulla superficie di un pianeta insieme a un gruppo di ricerca. Ferito, il Capitano viene subito portato in infermeria, dove, al suo risveglio, ha la possibilità di redarguire il suo Primo Ufficiale, sempre pronto a dare la sua vita per salvare quella del suo superiore.


Tra freddo e caldo

Il luccichio familiare del teletrasporto apparve al centro di una piccola radura. In pochi secondi i sei membri dell'equipaggio apparvero.  
Il Capitano fece due passi in avanti staccandosi dal gruppo per dare un'occhiata veloce a ciò che li circondava: in ogni direzione guardasse non c'erano altro che alberi, alti fusti di legno dalla cui sommità pendevano quelle che sembravano delle funi verdi ricoperte di foglie. I pochi rumori che giungevano alle sue orecchie, oltre al parlottare del suo equipaggio, erano solo lo scroscio dell'acqua in lontananza ed uno strano ronzio permanente di sottofondo.  
Si voltò verso i cinque uomini in attesa di ordini.  
«Ora ci divideremo in tre gruppi: Chakov, lei vada insieme a Garroway; Sulu, lei starà con Davis; Singor Spock, lei segua me. Il nostro compito è semplice: dobbiamo trovare quel miele! Fra due ore ci ritroveremo in questo stesso punto. Sembra un posto tranquillo, ma che non capitino brutte sorprese: non vorrei che un altro paradiso si trasformasse in un inferno. Al lavoro.»  
«Sì, Capitano.» Risposero in coro, ed ogni coppia si incamminò in una diversa direzione.

Spock camminava a fianco del tuo Capitano osservando attentamente il suo tricorder e fermandosi ogni tanto ad analizzare qualche pianta o animale che sapeva non essere presenti nella banca dati dell'Enterprise.  
«Spock, so che tutto questo dev'essere affascinante per uno scienziato come lei, ma non vorrei doverle ricordare la nostra missione. Lassù McCoy ha bisogno di quel dannato miele.»  
«Ne sono pienamente consapevole.»  
Detto ciò, alzò il tricorder «Segnalo numerosi segni vitali in quella direzione.» indicò con il braccio «A trecento metri. Numerosissimi. Non umani.»  
«Affrettiamoci, allora.»  
Dopo aver camminato tra la boscaglia ed evitato di inciampare in radici e di intrappolarsi nelle funi, giunsero davanti a quello che sembrava essere un enorme alveare. Un buco posto sul fondo, della circonferenza di un pallone da calcio, permetteva di guardarvi dentro ed osservare le api al lavoro.  
«Come può vedere, Capitano, queste api costruiscono l'alveare in modo tale che, qualsiasi predatore abbia intenzione di rubare il loro miele, non sia costretto a distruggere anche l'alveare stesso.» si avvicinò di qualche passo e spruzzò un liquido in direzione della costruzione.  
«Cosa...» Kirk lo osservò con sguardo interrogativo.  
«È solo un potente sonnifero. Il fatto che non vogliano che il loro alveare venga distrutto non implica che vogliano che il loro miele venga rubato. Nel caso ci fossimo avvicinati oltre ci avrebbero immediatamente attaccato. L'effetto del loro pungiglione sugli umani è tanto grave quanto per voi il miele è benefico.»  
Spock si apprestò quindi a infilare la mano dentro all'alveare «Esattamente sopra all'apertura dovrebbe esserci un piccolo recipiente ricolmo di miele.» introdusse ancora di più la mano fino a che le sue dita non toccarono qualcosa di liscio «Ecco, dovrei esserci...»  
Esattamente nel momento in cui tirò fuori la boccetta di miele e si girò verso il Capitano, un enorme orso era sbucato dietro Kirk e, con i suoi artigli, gli aveva squarciato la schiena.  
«Capitano!» Urlò, mentre il corpo cadeva a terra privo di sensi.  
Con velocità prese in mano il phaser e sparò contro l'animale. Ma lo stordimento non ebbe alcun effetto. Il mammifero gli saltò contro, atterrandolo e facendo volare a qualche metro di distanza l'arma. Con una zampa graffiò il viso del vulcaniano, con l'altra fissò a terra il suo braccio sinistro. Spock fece leva con le gambe e spingendo contro la pancia dell'animale riuscì a farlo indietreggiare. Con uno scatto felino raggiunse il phaser e, selezionata la modalità uccidere, sparò. Il colpo ebbe l'effetto desiderato e l'orso cadde a terra senza vita.  
Spock, senza badare al sangue verde che gli scorreva lungo il viso, corse immediatamente dal suo Capitano. Tre profondi graffi partivano dalla spalla destra ed arrivavano fino alla base della schiena; la maglia dorata era impregnata di sangue rosso. Non c'era tempo da perdere. Dopo un primo momento di shock, riordinò i pensieri e trovò la soluzione. Gli tolse con cura la maglia dell'uniforme e, distesolo, gli sparse con abbondanza il miele lungo i tre graffi. Ad occhio nudo si potevano vedere le ferite che lentamente di rimarginavano. Ma il Capitano aveva perso troppo sangue ed aveva assoluto bisogno di essere portato in infermeria.  
Prese in mano il trasmettitore e chiamò la nave «Enterprise, qui Spock. Riportateci su. Fate venire in sala teletrasporto il dottor McCoy: il Capitano è ferito.»

Aprì lentamente gli occhi. Tutto era sfuocato. Il suo cervello si mise in moto nel tentativo di capire dove si trovasse. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era Spock che si allungava per raccogliere il miele dall'alveare e all'improvviso un dolore lancinante e qualcosa colare lentamente lungo la sua schiena. Il resto era buio.  
Il tepore che percepiva su tutta la pelle del corpo e il morbido cuscino gli fecero capire che doveva trovarsi in un luogo sicuro.  
Nel suo raggio visivo si fece largo una macchia blu, sempre più grande. Si sforzò, lottando con la fitta che gli colpì immediatamente la testa, di mettere a fuco la figura che in silenzio si era avvicinata al suo bioletto. Battè un paio di volte le palpebre e lentamente cominciò a riconoscere dei particolari: gli erano familiari quei capelli nero corvino, lo stemma dorato sulla maglia, le sopracciglia all'insù, le orecchie a punta. E dopo essersi calmato, riconoscendo il su primo ufficiale, si concentrò sull'ambiente e si rese subito conto di trovarsi nell'infermeria della sua nave.  
Voltò di qualche grado la testa verso l'ufficiale scientifico.  
«Spock, cos'è successo? Perchè mi trovo qui?» chiese con la voce tremolante per la stanchezza e la fatica.  
«Non preoccuparti, il dottore ha detto che starai presto meglio.»  
«Cosa è accaduto? L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che tu stavi allungando il braccio per prendere il miele e poi...»  
«E poi un orso ti ha aggredito alle spalle e tu sei caduto a terra incosciente.»  
«E, guardando le cicatrici sul tuo volto, tu l'hai affrontato, non è così? Hai rischiato la vita per salvarmi... ed ora eccoci qui.»  
«Molto semplicisticamente è andata così.»  
Kirk osservò perplesso le cicatrici: se nemmeno Bones era riuscito a farle sparire, le ferite dovevano essere state non poco gravi.  
Quante volte Spock gli aveva salvato la vita? Aveva perso il conto.  
C'era stata quella volta in cui se Spock non fosse arrivato in tempo, quel dannato robot di quel dannato Leonardo da Vinci l'avrebbe di sicuro ucciso. E tutto solo per aver tentato di baciare quella che poi si era rivelata un androide. C'era stata quella volta in cui si era preso in pieno petto quella sottospecie di dardi lanciati da quel dannato fiore su quel dannato pianeta che sembrava a prima vista un paradiso. E tutto per spingere via lui, distratto mentre discuteva con Bones.  
Troppe volte Spock aveva messo in pericolo la propria vita per salvarlo: non poteva rischiare che il suo ufficiale vulcaniano venisse gravemente ferito, se non addirittura ucciso, solo per salvare la sua.  
«Spock, la prossima volta che il pericolo si farà estremo, voglio che pensi alla tua vita, non alla mia.»  
«Jim, come tuo primo ufficiale uno tra i miei compiti è proprio questo: guardarti le spalle. Non posso quindi fare ciò che mi stai chiedendo.»  
«No, Spock, non hai capito: questa non è una richiesta. Questo è un ordine.»  
«Jim, come Capitano la tua vita è più importante di quella di un ufficiale. Io posso essere facilmente rimpiazzato.»  
«Una vita è pur sempre una vita! Chi è che decide chi merita di vivere e chi, invece, di morire!?»  
«Jim, dirò al dottor McCoy di diminuire le dosi dei tuoi farmaci, se possibile. Ti fanno perdere lucidità.»  
«Sono più lucido che mai. E voglio che il mio ordine venga rispettato d'ora in avanti.»  
«Penso proprio di non poterti obbedire.»  
«Come Capitano, dovresti ben saperlo, sono io che ho la responsabilità delle vite di tutti i membri del mio equipaggio. Te compreso. Ed inoltre, rimpiazzare me sarebbe difficile quanto rimpiazzare il miglior ufficiale scientifico dell'intera flotta.»  
«Jim, questa volta sei tu a non capire.» disse a bassa voce, una tinta verde scuro che si faceva largo sulla punta delle sue orecchie.  
«È vero, non capisco...»  
«Non capisci che la tua vita non mi è cara solo perché sei il mio Capitano, ma ance perché sei mio amico e ti devo la vita per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me.» Detto ciò i suoi occhi diventarono lucidi e profondi.  
«Non dire sciocchezze. Sì, ti ho salvato anche io la vita un paio di volte, ma sei tu quello che quasi si fa ammazzare per salvare la mia. Se facciamo i calcoli, sono io che sono in debito con te.»  
Spock si fece scappare un piccolo sospiro «Ciò che ho fatto io non è niente in confronto a ciò che hai fatto tu.» afferrò la mano di Jim con fermezza e grazia allo stesso tempo, sottolineando il valore delle sue parole; il volto accaldato «Jim, tu mi sei stato a fianco quando mi sono lasciato dominare dalle emozioni, tu mi hai aiutato a comprendere e accettare la mia parte umana. Per una volta sento di essere a casa: non come su Vulcano, dove vengo considerato un ibrido; non come sulla Terra, dove il mio retaggio vulcaniano e il mio conseguente comportamento allontanano le persone, dove vengo osservato da lontano e dove tutti hanno paura di avvicinarsi.» entrambe le sue mani stavano ora stringendo quella di Jim, gli occhi scuri fissi in quelli verdi «Tu mi hai accettato per quello che sono. E hai fatto in modo che Io mi accettassi per quello che sono.» Spock si fermò. E per la prima volta da quando Jim lo conosceva il vulcaniano aveva intriso le sue parole con una tale convinzione, nemmeno paragonabile a quando il suo lavoro lo costringeva ad esporre dati, formule e contenuti.  
Jim rimase per un attimo senza parole, osservando le mani di Spock che stringevano la sua e le dita che accarezzavano con disinvoltura il suo dorso. Quando si riscosse lievemente dalla sincerità di quel discorso, osò alzare lo sguardo. I suoi occhi si persero dentro quelli scuri dell'ufficiale. Alcune parole tentarono di risalire dal profondo della sua mente ed uscire dalla sua bocca, ma furono precedute. Con un'audacia che Spock non aveva mai dimostrato prima, si chinò e lasciò un lievissimo bacio sulle labbra del Suo Capitano, un semplice tocco, quasi un fantasma. Kirk chiuse gli occhi, sorpreso da quell'incontro.  
«Ora è meglio se ti riposi. McCoy ti ha dato il giorno libero: hai un'intera giornata per riprenderti. E la logica vuole che prima cominci, prima ti riprendi.»  
«Spock...»  
Spock lasciò quindi andare la mano del Suo Capitano, e si diresse verso l'uscita dell'infermeria.  
Era sorpreso dal suo comportamento: mai avrebbe osato pensare di poter fare una cosa del genere, di avvicinarsi così tanto al Suo Capitano; mai avrebbe creduto di riuscire a trovare il coraggio di parlare in quel modo a Jim. Ma gli avvenimenti di quel giorno lo avevano, con suo rammarico, scosso. Già molte altre volte aveva visto Jim ferito, ma mai era arrivato così vicino a perderlo. Il colore del sangue gli annebbiava ancora i ricordi, il viso pallido di Jim si ripresentava nella sua mente. Non voleva rischiare di trovarsi di nuovo a stringere tra le braccia quel corpo freddo, quasi ghiaccio tra le sue mani.  
Doveva troppe cose a Jim, più di quante potesse mai effettivamente dargli. Ma almeno la sincerità, sì, quella poteva donargliela. E, per quanto tutto ciò andasse contro alla sua educazione, al suo comportamento, alla sua logica, Jim doveva sapere.  
Mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, con le mani strette dietro la schiena e il passo veloce, venne bloccato dalla voce di Kirk «Spock...»  
L'ufficiale scientifico non potè fare a meno di girarsi e tornare sui suoi passi, per quanto ciò potesse rivelarsi doloroso. La paura di un rifiuto gli fermò il respiro.  
Il Capitano lo guardò con i suoi occhioni (a cui era impossibile di no) e aggiunse «...per dormire bene ho bisogno del bacio della buona notte.» Un piccolo ghigno apparve sul suo volto.  
Il vulcaniano non poté fare a meno di mostrare un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, avvicinarsi e farsi coinvolgere in un altro bacio, ora più appassionato. Quando le labbra si sfiorarono la mente del vulcaniano si spense, tutte le sue preoccupazioni svanirono all'istante. Tutto ciò che ora voleva e di cui aveva bisogno era perdersi in quell'uomo, abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia e lasciarsi trasportare da quel corpo che ora, sì, era caldo.


End file.
